Mariage arrangé
by jusdepomme
Summary: Sakura a maintenant 17 ans. Elle apprend qu'à ces 18 ans, elle héritera de l'empire de son grandpère... mais à quel prix? Finit!
1. Grande nouvelle

Salut! J'ai décidé d'écrire un autre fanfic. Ne vous inquiété pas, je n'arrête pas pour autant mon fanfic L'important c'est d'aimer, mais j'avais juste besoin d'écrire quelque chose d'autre. Celui-ci est plus court. Il n'a que 5 chapitres.

Disclaimer : Bien que j'apprécierais énormément les posséder, les personnages appartiennent à Clamp uniquement… sauf que s'il y a du monde qui veule m'aider, j'irais bien prendre Syaoran et Eriol en otage quelques temps!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto était une jeune étudiante modèle. À 17 ans, elle avait tout pour plaire, vraiment tout. Son sourire charmait tous les garçons de son école. Elle et sa meilleure amie Tomoyo Daidouji était les deux filles les plus populaires et tout le monde les aimaient. 

La fin de l'année approchait à grand pas. Sakura se leva pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, elle était en avance.

**Toya** : Tiens, je ne savais pas que les monstres pouvaient se lever de bonne heure?

**Sakura **: Grrrr! Toya, je ne suis pas un monstre!

Elle s'approcha pour lui donner un coup de pied, mais celui-ci l'esquiva.

**Toya** : Mais ce n'est pas tout de se lever de bonne heure, il faudrait que le monstre soit de bonne humeur aussi!

Sakura lui fît un regard noir avant d'aller s'asseoir pour manger.

**Fujitaka** : Tiens Sakura, je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner préféré.

**Sakura** : Yahoo! Des crêpes aux fruits! Merci beaucoup papa.

Sakura enfila ses rollers pour aller à l'école. Bien que ça faisait un peu jeune, elle préférait faire de l'exercice le matin pour se rendre à l'école. Ses longs cheveux légèrement bouclés flottaient dans le vent.

Elle arriva à l'école Seijo. Sa meilleure amie l'attendait avec un magnifique sourire.

**Tomoyo** : Bonjour Sakura! Tu es bien matinale ce matin!

**Sakura** : Oui! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ça va être une journée spéciale aujourd'hui.

Les deux filles se dirigèrent en classe. En chemin, tous les regards se posèrent sur elles. Elles ne semblaient pas s'en rendre trop compte.

**Garçon 1** : Wouha! Ce qu'elles sont belles aujourd'hui. Je suis sûre que c'est Sakura qui va être élue reine du bal de printemps.

**Garçon 2** : Mais non, tu sais bien que ça va être Tomoyo!

Les filles avaient entendu la conversation et s'étaient retournées pour voir comment cette histoire allait finir. Elles sourirent en voyant le jeune qui s'approchait d'eux pour leur faire son commentaire.

**Takashi** : Vous ne l'avez pas du tout! La reine sera ma Chiharu!

**Tomoyo** : Oui! Vous allez faire un roi et une reine parfait!

**Sakura** : Oui! Mais il faudrait bien que tu te déclares un jour Takashi. Elle n'est même pas encore au courant de tes sentiments. Elle ne t'attendra pas éternellement.

**Takashi** : Je sais. D'ailleurs, je l'ai invité au cinéma ce soir.

**Sakura** : Pour vrai! Compte nous tout demain! Depuis le temps que j'attend ce jour.

Les trois amis rigolèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur classe.

Plus tard dans la journée

**Sakura** : Au revoir Tomoyo. Je t'appellerais ce soir.

Sakura rentra le sourire aux lèvres. Encore une autre journée de passée. Elle était seule dans la maison. Son père devait rentrer bientôt et Toya était avec Yukito. Elle avait déjà été avec Yukito. Personne ne le savait, même pas son grand frère. Elle devait garder ça secret. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Sakura avait été triste au début, mais maintenant, elle était heureuse qu'il ait trouvé son âme sœur. Elle espérait qu'il oserait lui avouer un jour. Elle était restée une amie très proche du jeune et ils se disaient tout.

**Fujitaka** : Sakura! Je suis rentré!

Sakura descendit les marches et alla retrouver son père. Elle le regarda un instant, il avait un air grave sur le visage.

**Fujitaka** : Nous devons parler Sakura.

Sakura se senti nerveuse. Elle n'avait pas du tout aimé le ton que son père avait employé. Ça devait être une mauvaise nouvelle. Une seule chose lui venait en tête.

**Sakura** : _Mon dieu, il n'est rien arrivé à Toya j'espère!_

**Fujitaka** : Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré ton grand-père. Nos relations se sont grandement améliorer.

**Sakura** : Ah, mais c'est une bonne nouvelle ça!

**Fujitaka** : On peut dire. Il veut que nous reformions une famille. D'ailleursà tes dix-huit ans, il compte de donner une part dans la Amamya Corporation. Et à sa mort, tu hériteras de toute son industrie.

**Sakura** : Et Toya lui?

**Fujitaka** : Grand-père lui en avait déjà parlé, mais il n'était pas intéresser. Alors, grand-père lui as donné l'argent nécessaire pour qu'il étudie pour devenir avocat et ensuite, il lui légueras son bureau à Tomoéda.

**Sakura** : D'accord. Et c'est tout?

**Fujitaka** : Malheureusement non.

Il baissa le regard. Il avait honte de ce qui s'était produit et il ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à sa fille. Il la regarda avant de pouvoir prononcer ces mots qui allaient sûrement peiné Sakura.

**Fujitaka** (sa voix se brisait par la tristesse) : Sakura… J'ai aussi appris quelque chose concernant ton avenir. Comme toute les filles de la famille Amamya, tu auras un mariage… (soupire) arrangé. Comme tes 18 ans sont dans une semaine, tu rencontreras le jeune qui t'es promis le jour de ton anniversaire. Tu te marieras avec lui à la fin de ton année scolaire. Je… je n'ai rien pus faire pour l'en empêcher. Je suis désolé.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Fujitaka. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour, il devrait faire cela à sa fille.

**Sakura** (abasourdie) : Mais… mais c'est impossible. Pourtant, toi et maman?

**Fujitaka** : Je l'ai épousée alors qu'elle était encore jeune. Mais si ça n'aurais pas été de celaà ses 18 ans elle aurait elle aussi eu un mariage arrangé.

Sakura se leva et regarda son père. Lentement, quelques larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur son visage.

**Sakura** : Je… je comprend… je vais dans ma chambre.

Et elle se leva et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle devait trouver un moyen d'éviter cela. Une seule idée lui venait en tête. Elle devait s'enfuir. Elle commença lentement à faire son sac à dos. Elle mis quelques vêtements et des souvenirs essentiels. Avant de partir, elle pensa laissé un message à son père pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Mais elle se ravisa vite en pensant qu'il serait alors plus facile pour lui de la retrouver.

Il était très tard et elle marchait seule dans la nuit. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. À cet heure, elle ne pouvait pas aller chez Tomoyo. Et de toute façon, son amie ne pourrait rient faire pour elle puisqu'elle devait être dans la même situation. Elle décida d'aller chez Yukito. Son frère ne serait sûrement plus là. Elle cogna à la porte. Lorsque Yukito ouvrit, il vit la jeune fille en pleures.

**Yukito** : Entre Sakura, tu pourras tout me dire à l'intérieur.

Yukito alla préparé du lait chaud. Il savait que ça aidait toujours Sakura à ce sentir mieux.

**Yukito** : Tiens ma grande. Tu peux tout me dire maintenant.

Sakura soupira et dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle lui parla du mariage arranger et qu'elle devait voir son « fiancé » cette semaine.

**Sakura** : J'ai toujours crus aux âmes sœurs, mais à cause de ce mariage, je ne pourrais jamais rencontré la mienne. Et toi, as-tu pus enfin dire à Toya ce que tu ressentais pour lui.

Yukito rougit. Ça lui faisait toujours bizarre que Sakura essaie de l'aider.

**Yukito** : J'ai… J'ai essayé. Je me suis embourbé et je n'ai pas été capable de le lui dire. Il m'a dit que je pourrait toujours lui dire la prochaine fois qu'on se verrait si c'était important. Il est vraiment gentil.

**Sakura** : Je sais. Je suis sûre que la prochaine fois, tout va mieux aller.

**Yukito** : Je l'espère. Et toi, que comptes-tu faire?

**Sakura** : Je vais m'enfuir de chez moi. Si c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de vivre ma vie comme je l'entend, et bien je vais le faire. Et pour l'école, je verrais bien plus tard. J'ai assez de crédit pour passer l'année quand même. S'il te plaît, Yuki, n'en parle pas à Toya.

**Yukito** : Je ne peux pas faire ça à Toya. Il va se faire un sang d'encre pour toi.

**Sakura** : S'il te plaît, c'est important pour moi. Je t'appellerais à chaque semaine pour te dire comment je vais.

**Yukito** : D'accord. Mais fait bien attention à toi. Reste ici pour la nuit et demain, tu pourras aller où tu veux.

**Sakura** : Merci beaucoup Yukito! Je savais que tu comprendrais.


	2. Ames charitables

Bonjour!

Me voici de retour avec la suite de mon fanfic.

**Akarum** : Héhé, tu vas voir, elle va se débrouiller pas trop mal. Et je te remercie pour le conseil… je vais aller voir les fan clubs bientôt. Mais on va être trop à se les partager TT

**Sakuya2004** : J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite.

**Represente78** : Bah, tu vas pouvoir la lire là, la suite!

**Jujublack** : Voici la suite tant attendu!

**Cicouille** : Bien… tu vas pouvoir lire la suite, mais ce n'est pas tout de suite que tu sauras c'est qui. ( Je sais, c'est pas gentil de ne pas le dire)

Et pour les autres, merci de lire et vous pouvez toujours me laisser une reviews! Ah, en passant, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai changé mon profil pour rajouter mes projets de fanfics.

* * *

Lorsque Sakura se leva, Yukito était déjà parti. Il avait pris soin de lui laisser un message.

_Bon matin ma petite Sakura._

_J'ai dû partir pour travailler. Ton frère devait venir me chercher ce matin. Ils ne se sont pas encore aperçût de ta disparition chez toi. Ils pensent que tu fais encore la tête dans ta chambre. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Fais bien attention à toi, on ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver à une si jolie fille dans la rue. Appel au moins une fois par semaine. Si une semaine tu ne m'appelles pas, je dirais tout ce que je sais de ta fugue à ton frère._

_Prend soin de toi_

_Yuki_

Sakura sourit en lisant ce mot. Elle sorti faire quelques courses avant de mettre son plan à exécution. Elle alla à la pharmacie et acheta des lentilles colorées ainsi que de la teinture noir. Elle retourna chez Yukito pour se donner la teinture.

Il était déjà l'après-midi. Elle devait faire vite si elle ne voulait pas se faire prendre. Son père avait déjà du faire le signalement à la police. Elle pris ses choses et se prépara à partir. Elle grignota un peu et sorti sans laisser un mot. Si elle en avait laissé un et que son frère l'avait trouvé, elle aurait été dans de beaux draps. Elle s'en voulut de partir aussi brusquement, mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas subir un mariage forcé. Elle avait déjà pensé un peu à ce qu'elle ferait.

Elle s'en alla vers la gare et pris le train en direction de Tokyo. Rendu là-bas, elle essayerait de se trouver un petit boulot dans un hôtel sûrement. Elle regarda la ville de Tomoéda s'éloigner lentement. Tous ses bons souvenirs revenaient à la surface. Elle sourit mélancoliquement en pensant qu'elle ne se chamaillerais plus avec son grand frère et qu'elle ne serait plus avec Tomoyo.

Le train ne tarda pas à arriver en gare. Elle n'avait pas été souvent à Tokyo et le soleil commençait déjà à décroiser à l'horizon. La jeune fille marcha sans but précis. Il était trop tard pour aller voir des éventuels employeurs et elle n'avait pas d'argent pour coucher nul part. Elle se rendit au parc pour aller dormir sur un banc.

**Sakura** : _Je dois avoir l'air d'une junkie couché comme ça sur un banc._ (en riant de cette dernière pensée) _Qui aurait pu imaginé que Sakura Kinomoto serait une junkie un jour!_

La nuit se rafraîchit. Sakura commençait à grelotter couchée sur son banc. Une vieille femme qui passait dans le parc aperçut la jeune fille transit par le froid couché sur le banc. Elle s'approcha lentement de celle-ci avec un sourire bien faisant sur le visage.

**Femme** : Tout va bien? Tu as l'air d'avoir bien froid!

**Sakura** : Euh… disons que ça pourrais aller mieux.

**Femme** (souriant) : N'ait pas peur de moi. Dit, tu voudrais avoir un endroit plus chaud pour dormir? J'ai de la place chez moi si tu veux.

**Sakura** : Je… je ne sais pas.

**Femme** : Oh, excuse moi, je ne me suis même pas présentée! Je m'appelle Misty Hiro. J'héberge souvent des jeunes fugueurs comme toi. Je ne demande rien sur eux. Je les héberges et leur donnent des cours pour qu'ils restent instruits. En échange, ils doivent participer activement aux tâches ménagères. Lorsqu'ils sont prêts à repartir dans leur famille, je les aident à reprendre contact avec eux. Beaucoup d'entre eux viennent me remercier par la suite. Ces jours-ci, je n'ai que deux personnes avec moi. Un garçon d'à peu près ton âge et une jeune fille.

**Sakura** : Woua! Mais c'est merveilleux ce que vous faites. J'accepte de venir chez vous.

**Misty** : Je te préparerais du chocolat chaud quand tu vas rentrer. Les deux autres doivent dormir présentement. Je te les présenterais demain. Et si tu en as de besoin, tu pourras te confier.

Sakura se sentait en sécurité avec cette femme. Elle était contente d'avoir un endroit où rester. Elle entra dans la maison avec la femme. C'était très beau à l'intérieur. La maison avait l'air très tranquille.

Sakura resta un moment dans le hall d'entrée à regarder les peintures. Il y en avait de toute sorte.

**Misty** : Ce sont mes jeunes qui les ont fait. Lorsqu'il ressente quelque chose de fort, que ce soit de la rage ou de la peine, je leur demande de faire une peinture pour s'extérioriser.

Sakura était très impressionnée par tout ce que cette femme faisait pour les jeunes. Elle alla à la cuisine et commença à boire son chocolat chaud en silence.

**Misty** : Alors, tu as envie de vivre ici avec nous?

**Sakura** : Ah ouiÇa me plairais vraiment beaucoup. De toute façon, je ne sais pas où aller.

**Misty** : Est-ce que tu as envie de me dire pourquoi tu es partie de chez toi? Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en parlerais pas.

**Sakura** : Eh bien. J'ai appris hier que j'allais être obligé de me marier avec un inconnu. Toute ma jeunesse, on m'a bercé en me disant qu'un jour j'allais rencontrer l'âme sœur et qu'alors, tout irait pour le mieux et que je serais heureuse avec celui que j'aime. Et puis mon père a rencontré mon grand-père et celui-ci lui a annoncé que comme toute les femmes de ma famille, j'aurais un mariage arrangé. Je n'ai pas été capable de l'accepter et je suis partie de chez moi. Lorsque j'aurais trouvé la bonne personne et que je l'aurais épousé, je pourrais revenir chez moi sans crainte.

**Misty** : Je comprend. Ça ne doit pas être très plaisant comme nouvelle. Tu sais, tu me fais beaucoup pensé au garçon que j'héberge.

Sakura monta à l'étage et Misty lui montra sa chambre. Sakura déballa son sac en pensant à la chance qu'elle avait de ce retrouver ici. Il fallait qu'elle appelle Yukito le lendemain pour tout lui dire et le rassurer.

Sakura se réveilla après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle enfila des vêtements rapidement et descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner et enfin rencontrer les autres pensionnaires. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la cuisine, elle retrouva celle-ci décoré de guirlandes diverses. Trois personnes lui crièrent bienvenu pendant qu'elle pénétrait dans la pièce.

**Misty** : J'aime toujours faire une petite surprise pour accueillir mes nouveaux venus. C'est un moyen pour qu'ils se sentent chez soi immédiatement.

Sakura était émerveillée par toute la gentillesse et l'attention qu'elle portait à ces jeunes délinquants.

**Sakura** : Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci!

La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de Misty. Elle était vraiment heureuse ici.

**Misty** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Je vais te présenter à mes deux autres jeunes. Voici Syaoran et Ayumi. Moi je dois y aller, alors je vous laisse faire plus ample connaissances ensemble.

Syaoran était un garçon très beau. Il avait un petit air rebelle avec ses cheveux toujours décoiffés. Il avait des yeux couleurs ambres très profond. Dès qu'elle le vît, ce fût le coup de foudre pour Sakura. On aurait dit que tout autour d'eux n'existait plus. Syaoran eu la même réaction en voyant la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

Ayumi quant à elle devait avoir environ 15 ans. Elle avait les cheveux mauve, un anneaux dans le nez. Pourtant, juste à la voir, on savait qu'elle était encore une enfant qui ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle faisait là.

**Ayumi** : Allô Sakura. Tu vas voir, on ne te mangeras pas. Viens, on va aller jaser dans ma chambre, on va être mieux.

La chambre de la jeune fille était décoré avec des posters de toutes sortes.

**Ayumi** : Bon, on va se présenté en bonne et du forme. Je suis Ayumi. Mes parents m'ont jeté à la rue parce que j'avais commencé à me drogué. J'ai longtemps été dans la rue jusqu'à ce que Misty me recueille chez elle. Ça doit faire un an que je suis ici. Je me suis sortie de la drogue et bientôt, je compte essayer de rejoindre mes parents.

**Syaoran** : Moiça doit faire environ 2 semaines que je suis ici. Je suis parti après que mes parents m'aille fait un coup bas. Ils m'ont joué dans le dos et m'obligeait à faire quelque chose que je n'aurait jamais voulu. Finalement, je suis parti et je suis ici. Je ne sais pas si je vais retourner chez moi un jour.

**Ayumi** : Bon à toi Sakura. Tu n'es pas obligée de tout raconter.

**Sakura** : Bien… Ma famille est fantastique. Mais hier, mon père m'a appris des choses que je n'ai pas aimé. J'ai toujours crus ce que me disait mon père à propos de l'amour et de ma vie future. Mon père a parlé avec mon grand-père, et bientôt je vais hériter d'une partie de l'entreprise de mon grand-père. Mais pour cela, il va falloir que je fasses quelque chose qui est contre mes croyances. J'ai décidé de partir de chez moi jusqu'à ce que je puisse régler mes choses seule. Ensuite, je pourrais retourner voir ma famille.

**Ayumi** : Et bien, bienvenue Sakura. Si il y a quoi que ce soit, tu peux venir me voir. Mais entre nous deux… viens me voir, lui il est pas très jasant!

L'avant-midi se passait bien. Les trois jeunes parlaient de tout et de rien. Syaoran ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais il était très intéressé par tout ce que Sakura racontait.

Après le dîner, Sakura demanda à Misty si elle pouvait faire un appel.

**Yukito** : Oui bonjour!

**Sakura** : Allô Yukito!

**Yukito** : Ah! Sakura, comment vas-tu?

**Sakura** : Je vais très bien. Je me suis trouvée une place où rester. Je suis chez une femme, Misty. Elle accueille souvent des jeunes à la rue. Présentement, je suis avec deux autres jeunes.

**Yukito** : Je suis content de voir que tout va bien pour toi. Tu devrais voir ton frère, il s'inquiète tellement pour toi. La police est venu me voir pour savoir si je t'avais vu. Je n'ai rien dit, mais n'oublie pas notre condition!

**Sakura** : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tout vas bien. Je te rappelle bientôt. J'ai hâte de te revoir! Bye!

Sakura raccrocha le téléphone avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Syaoran avait tout entendu de la conversation. Il était déçu. Il était sûr maintenant que Sakura avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Mais lorsqu'il vît le sourire radieux que lui offrait la jeune fille, il ne pût s'empêcher de craquer encore pour elle.

Le soir avant de se coucher, Sakura regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

**Sakura** : _Je sens que je vais vraiment me plaire ici! En plus, ce Syaoran est vraiment charmant. Finalement, c'était peutêtre un signe du destin._

Elle se coucha le sourire aux lèvres. Pendant ce temps, Syaoran fixait le plafond de sa chambre en se demandant comment il pourrait aborder Sakura.


	3. Amour naissant

_Bon, me revoici avec la suite. Voici la réponse aux reviews. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas nécessairement à en recevoir autant, mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous lire alors laissez en tant que vous voulez!_

**Sammy** : Merci pour ton commentaire. La suite aussi évolue bien ;)

**Nariele** : Oui, c'est vrai que c'est toute qu'une coïncidence. J'espère que je n'aurais pas mis ta patience trop à l'épreuve.

**Akarum** : Héhé, merci. Et pour le kidnapping, on s'arrange cette semaine? Si tu veux, je peux même partagé Syaoran ou Eriol avec toi de temps en temps :P

**Ciçouille** : Merci pour ton commentaire.

**Delphine** : Je ne suis quand même pas pour tout réveller tout de suite. Seule chose que je te dit c'est que Syaoran l'aime… mais je crois que tu le savais déjà :P

**Sakuya2004** : Désolé s'il était un peu court. Mais comme ça, je peux en mettre en ligne plus vite .

**Kei** : J'espère que tu auras réussi à lire le chapitre 2

**lunablue6** : Merci pour ton bon commentaire.

**juju black** : Moi aussi j'ai cette odeur la dans le nez! Et ça sent encore plus l'amour dans ce chapitre là!

**Sefadora Firewood** : Héhé, merci. Et pour Syaoran, seul le temps nous le dira!

**OKIDO** : Inquiète toi pas, je n'arrête pas pour l'instant!

**SyaoSyao** : La voici la suite, et j'espère que ça aura été assez vite.

**Irislorely** : Merci beaucoup. C'est pas grave pour la review du chapitre 1, au moins là tu en a fait une!

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines que Sakura vivait chez Misty. Elle adorait vraiment cet endroit. De plus, elle s'entendait très bien avec ses deux colocataires. Elle était présentement seule dans la maison. Syaoran était sorti prendre l'air et Misty avait accompagnée Ayumi pour sa rencontre avec ses parents.

Ayumi avait fait des progrès surprenant depuis qu'elle était chez Misty. Elle étudiait dure à l'école et aidait partout dans la maison. Elle avait pris la décision de revoir ses parents. Misty avait beaucoup travaillé avec elle sur son ressentiment envers ses parents et finalement, Ayumi les avait pardonnés d'avoir agit ainsi avec elle.

Sakura décida d'appeler Yukito pour lui donner des nouvelles.

**Yukito** : Oui bonjour!

**Sakura** : Allô Yukito!

**Yukito** : Salut… je ne pourrais pas tellement te parler bien longtemps, Toya est ici.

**Sakura** : Ah… d'accord, est-ce que je dérange.

La façon dont elle avait dit sa phrase laissait place aux sous-entendus.

**Yukito** : Nonça va. Alors tout ce passe bien là-bas?

**Sakura** : Oui. Il faut que je t'avoue qu'il y a ici un garçon qui me plaît beaucoup. Mais je ne lui ai pas encore beaucoup parler.

**Yukito** : Et bien tu pourras m'en dire plus une prochaine fois.

Sakura entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Syaoran venait d'arriver. Il alla dans la cuisine pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire.

**Sakura** : Oui je te le promet. Et puis toi, est-ce que tu t'es finalement déclaré?

**Yukito** : euh.. non pas encore. Mais je vais le faire bientôt.

**Sakura** : Tu m'en reparleras aussi. Je te laisse. Fait attention à toi.

Elle se retourna vers Syaoran plus souriante que jamais. Syaoran lui aussi lui souriait. Il voulait faire les premiers pas, sauf qu'il ne savait pas trop comment. Il prit un grand respire avant de commencer à parler.

**Syaoran** : Est-ce que ça te dirais qu'on aille prendre une glace ensemble?

**Sakura** : Oui bien sûr! On y va?

Elle prit la main du jeune homme et l'entraîna hors de la maison. Derrière elle, Syaoran était complètement rouge. Sakura réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire et lâcha la mais du jeune homme et le regarda.

**Sakura** : Je … je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne t'ai même pas demandé si tu étais prêt.

**Syaoran** : Euh… oui, maintenant.

**Syaoran** : _Merde, ce que j'ai dû avoir l'air con. Je n'ai même pas été capable de dire une phrase complète._

Sakura lui sourit et poursuivit son chemin. Heureusement pour Syaoran, elle ne semblait même pas se douter qu'il avait le visage rouge comme un homard.

Les deux s'installèrent devant leur glace. Ils étaient dans un parc, le même où Sakura avait décidé de dormir lorsqu'elle était arrivée.

Ils parlèrent toute la journée. Peu à peu, ils apprenaient à connaître l'autre. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Sakura regarda Syaoran un peu déçu que leur journée se termine ainsi. Elle fixa le ciel un moment.

**Sakura** : Est-ce que tu crois aux âmes sœurs?

Syaoran se sentit rougir lorsqu'elle prononça cette phrase. Elle l'avait dit avec tant de détachement qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait y voir un sous-entendu ou non.

**Syaoran** : Oui, j'y crois de tout mon cœur. Et lorsqu'on rencontre cette personne, c'est le plus beau jour de notre vie. Pourquoi?

**Sakura** : Pour savoir. Moi aussi j'y crois. Mon père m'a toujours dit que lui et maman était des âmes sœurs et que je devais chercher la mienne.

Elle appuya sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui était assit juste à côté d'elle. Elle fixait l'horizon sans rien dire, pourtant des larmes roulaient silencieusement sur sa joue. Syaoran senti les larmes de Sakura à travers son chandail. Il la regarda avec des yeux tendres, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

**Syaoran** Ça va? Pourquoi tu pleures? Est-ce la raison pourquoi tu es ici?

**Sakura** : Oui. Mais je crois qu'au fond, c'est peutêtre une bonne chose. Je n'aurais peutêtre pas la chance de vivre avec mon âme sœur, mais au moins, je vais l'avoir connu.

Syaoran ne comprenait rien. Avait-elle fait allusion à lui? Il caressa lentement les cheveux de Sakura. Sakura se laissa bercer par Syaoran, il avait l'air tellement attentionné. Peu à peu, les larmes arrêtèrent de rouler sur les joues de la jeunes fille.Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. Ils se levèrent et retournèrent chez Misty.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrèrent la porte, Ayumi sauta dans les bras de Sakura en larme. Sakura et Syaoran s'échangèrent un regard confus et rentrèrent avec Ayumi sans comprendre pourquoi elle pleurait.

**Ayumi** : Je … je vais partir vivre chez mes parents demain. Je suis contente, mais vous allez tellement me manquer!

**Sakura** : Oh… Mais on pourra toujours s'écrire!

Les trois jeunes regagnèrent leur chambre. Syaoran se changea et alla comme à chaque soir dans la chambre d'Ayumi avant de se coucher.

**Ayumi** : Encore besoin de parler Syaoran? Tu ne changeras donc jamais? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand je serais partie?

**Syaoran** (ton taquineur) : Je vais me morfondre seul dans ma chambre.

**Ayumi **(ton taquineur) : Et tu penseras à moi tous les jours seul dans ta chambre en te disant à quel point j'était une fille extraordinaire! Tu sais, tu vas vraiment me manquer! Tu étais vraiment bien. Alors, de quoi voulais-tu parler?

**Syaoran** : Je… je t'avais promis de te le dire lorsque ça arriverais. Je suis amoureux fou d'une fille! Et je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni comment lui dire.

**Ayumi** : Je peux savoir qui c'est?

**Syaoran** (gêné) : C'est Sakura.

**Ayumi** (surprise) : Et bien, je ne l'aurais jamais cru! Syaoran amoureux, et en plus de la fille la plus sympa que je connaisse.

**Syaoran** : C'est juste que je ne sais pas si je peux. Tout à l'heure, elle m'a demandé si je croyait aux âmes sœurs et après elle a commencé à pleurer. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser.

**Ayumi** : Essai de te rapprocher d'elle lentement et fait lui plaisir. Je suis sûre qu'elle va t'aimer elle aussi.

**Syaoran** : Merci. Bonne nuit et fait attention à toi ma grande. Tu me donneras des nouvelles!

**Ayumi** : Promis!

Syaoran sorti doucement de la chambre d'Ayumi. Il vît de la lumière dans la chambre de Sakura. Il voulu cogner pour savoir si elle allait bien, mais il se ravisa. Elle devait avoir besoin d'être un peu seule.

Sakura n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cela devait faire une demi-heure qu'elle tournait d'un côté et de l'autre dans son lit. Elle pensait à sa journéeà Syaoran et au départ d'Ayumi. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de son amie.

**Sakura** : Je te dérange?

**Ayumi** : Non, non! Entre. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

**Sakura** : J'avais le goût de te parler avant que tu ne partes définitivement.

Les deux filles jasaient de tout et de rien. Elle regardèrent l'heure, il était déjà 2h.

**Sakura** : Je devrais aller me coucher.

**Ayumi** : Si tu veux, je peux te faire de la place dans mon lit et on pourra continuer à parler.

**Sakura** : D'accord.

**Ayumi** : Vue que je pars demainça n'a plus aucune importance, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es ici? La vrai raison. Tu aimes ta famille, tu n'as pas l'air d'une fille qui s'attire les ennuis, donc je me demandais. C'est juste que je ne trouve pas ça normale qu'une fille aussi sympa soit ici.

**Sakura** : Je peux bien te le dire. C'est que ça me gênait un peu de parler de ça. Tu te rappelle que j'avais dit qu'à mes dix-huit ans j'allais hérité de la compagnie de mon grand-père?

Ayumi approuva avec un signe de la tête. Sakura puisa en elle la force de tout lui dire.

**Sakura** : Bienà mes dix-huit ans, je devais aussi rencontrer l'homme avec qui j'allais me marier. Le problème, c'est que c'est un mariage arrangé. Je n'ai jamais vu la personne avec qui j'allais me marier et j'espère ne jamais la connaître. J'ai toujours cru aux âmes sœurs et je suis partie pour trouver la mienne. Lorsque je serais avec celui que j'aime, je pourrais retourner voir ma famille.

**Ayumi** : Et tu crois que tu vas rencontrer cette personne bientôt?

**Sakura** (gênée) : Je crois que c'est déjà fait. Je suis tombée amoureuse de Syaoran dès le premier regard. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour lui dire.

**Ayumi** : Tiens, j'ai comme l'impression de déjà vu!

**Sakura** : Woé?

**Ayumi** : Je me parlais! Bien voici ce que tu pourrais faire pour lui. Fait lui des petites attentions pour lui montrer que tu tiens à lui.

**Sakura** : Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Tu es vraiment une amie super.

Les deux filles s'endormirent une à côté de l'autre. Ayumi souriait intérieurement en pensant à sa journée. Ses parents étaient tellement heureux de la revoir et de voir qu'elle allait bien. Et puis elle pensa à ses deux amis. Ils avaient vraiment beaucoup de point en commun ces deux-là, bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer. Ayumi bailla une dernière fois avant de se laisser bercer dans les bras de Morphée.


	4. Tout pour les séparer

Bon, voici l'avant dernier chapitre!

**Akarum** : Oui, Ayumi doit avoir le goût de rire. Pis pour le kidnapping, je comprend pas pourquoi tu les veux juste comme ami… ah, c'est vrai, c'est pas un truc de gars! ;)

**Lamie** : Merci beaucoup!

**Sammy** : Contente que tu ai encore aimé!

**Ciçouille** : Moi aussi je les trouve mimi ensemble!

**Juju black** : Merci beaucoup!

**represente** 78 : héhé faut pas péter le câble. J'ai mis la suite la!

**SyaoSyao** : Tiens, voici mon autre chapitre!

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Sakura était chez Misty. Elle appelait toujours Yukito pour prendre des nouvelles de sa famille. Lorsque celui-ci lui dit que son père pensait qu'elle était morte, son cœur se déchira. Elle n'avait jamais voulu faire autant de mal à sa famille.

Toya venait de plus en plus souvent chez Yukito. Il avait besoin de parler et Yukito semblait être la seule personne de son entourage à croire que Sakura était toujours en vie. Yukito n'avait toujours pas avouer ses sentiments à Toya, car ce dernier était constamment déprimé. Ça lui faisait vraiment mal de voir celui qu'il aimait souffrir autant.

Maintenantà chaque fois que Sakura appelait chez Yukito, elle raccrochait en larmes et s'enfermait dans sa chambre toute la journée. Syaoran essayait tant bien que mal de la consoler, mais il savait jamais comment s'y prendre pour qu'elle retrouve son si radieux sourire.

Sakura affichait toujours un regard déprimé, sauf lorsque Syaoran était à ses côtés. C'était seulement à ces moments-là qu'elle se sentait vraiment heureuse. Elle parlait beaucoup avec Misty. Elle était au courant de tout. Elle savait que Sakura s'en voulait de faire souffrir ses parents. Mais elle voyait aussi ces deux jeunes qui s'aimaient tellement.

Syaoran aidait Misty à faire le ménage. Sakura était enfermée dans sa chambre depuis maintenant plus d'une heure. Le jeune homme semblait triste de ne rien pouvoir faire.

**Misty** : Ce soir, je dois m'absenter. Je ne serais donc pas là pour manger avec vous. J'avais donc pensé que tu pourrais peutêtre amener Sakura au restaurant?

Syaoran la regarda les yeux ronds. Il était vraiment surpris par ce que Misty venait de lui demandé.

**Misty** : Je suis sûre que ça lui feras vraiment plaisir, et puis, j'ai déjà fait la réservation. Vous avez plusieurs choses à vous dire! Monte l'avertir, elle doit s'habiller chic.

Syaoran s'exécuta immédiatement sous le regard amusé de la femme. Il cogna doucement à la porte de Sakura. Elle ne voulait pas répondre. Il décida de rentrer quand même.

**Syaoran** : Excuse moi Sakura, mais c'était juste pour t'avertir que ce soir nous allons au restaurant.

**Sakura** (déprimée) : Dit à Misty que je veux rester seule ici.

**Syaoran** (gêné) Ça serait dommage puisqu'il n'y aura que nous deux. Je ne vais quand même pas aller manger dans un resto chic seul?

Sakura le regarda étonnée. Puis, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle sauta au cou de Syaoran.

**Sakura** : Merci Syaoran! Tu es vraiment gentil.

Elle poussa Syaoran hors de sa chambre pour pouvoir se préparer en paix. Elle n'avait que 6 heures pour se préparer et elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle allait mettre.

Syaoran attendait Sakura avec impatience pour aller au restaurant. Elle arriva devant lui. Elle portait une robe rouge. Le dos était complètement décolleté. La robe était légèrement fendue sur le côté.

**Syaoran** : Tu es tout simplement sublime.

Sakura rougit sous le compliment de Syaoran. Le restaurant où ils allaient devait bien être le plus chic de toute la ville de Tokyo. Misty avait donné de l'argent à Syaoran pour qu'il puisse régler l'addition.

Sakura s'assit à table légèrement intimidée. Elle n'avait jamais été dans ce genre d'endroit. Le sourire de Syaoran la détendit un peu.

Un peu plus loin dans le restaurant, il y avait un dîner d'affaire. Une jeune fille au cheveux noir jais se leva, visiblement ennuyée par cette rencontre. Elle se dirigeât vers les toilettes. En chemin, elle vît à table une fille qui ressemblait étrangement à sa cousine. Elle marcha sans dire un mot et retourna prendre place aux côtés de sa famille.

Après le restaurant, Syaoran décida d'amener Sakura faire une promenade dans un parc. Tout était paisible et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel.

**Sakura** : J'ai vraiment passé une soirée super en ta compagnie. Merci beaucoup.

Elle rougit un peu et s'arrêta de marcher. Elle regarda Syaoran et voulu parler, mais les deux ouvrirent la bouche en même. Ils eurent un petit rire nerveux.

**Sakura** : Tu peux y aller en premier si tu veux.

Syaoran avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il sentait un nœud se former dans son estomac et il était vraiment nerveux. Il avait peur de dire une bêtise.

**Syaoran** : Je… Sakura, je… je voulais te dire que depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, je suis tombé amoureux fou de toi. Bien que je ne connaisse pas tout de toi, je suis prêt à tout pour toi.

Sakura se jeta au cou du jeune en larme. Elle était tellement heureuse.

**Sakura** : Je t'aime moi aussi! Dès que je t'ai vu j'ai su que j'allais t'aimer.

Les deux restèrent un moment enlacés dans les bras de l'autre. C'était magique. Syaoran n'avait jamais éprouvé un tel sentiment de bonheur et Sakura non plus.

Lentement Syaoran se recula et défît leur étreinte. Il regarda dans les yeux de Sakura. Il voulait s'y perdre à tout jamais. Il approcha son visage près de celui de Sakura. Il pouvait maintenant sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Sakura. Sakura eu le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de son amour sur les siennes. Elle répondit à ce baiser avec autant de douceur.

Ils restèrent un moment debout au milieu du parc. Les deux respiraient le bonheur. Sakura fût la première à parler.

**Sakura** : Est-ce que tu crois aux âmes sœurs?

Syaoran se souvint de la première fois où Sakura lui avait posé cette question.

**Syaoran** : Oui, j'y crois de tout mon cœur. Et lorsqu'on rencontre cette personne, c'est le plus beau jour de notre vie. Je peux maintenant l'affirmer, puisque je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Sakura lui sourit tendrement. Il était incapable de résister à se sourire.

**Sakura** : Moi aussi j'y crois. Et je crois que je l'ai trouvé pour de bon.

Ils rentrèrent le cœur léger. Syaoran ne devait pas oublier de remercier Misty d'avoir organiser cette journée magnifique.

Un peu plus loin, dans un hôtel, la jeune fille au cheveux noir se leva et alla voir sa mère.

**Fille** : Mère, je crois que nous devrions rester un peu plus longtemps à Tokyo.

**Mère** : Pourquoi donc Tomoyo?

**Tomoyo** : Eh bien, tu vas peutêtre penser que je suis folle, mais je suis sûre et certaine d'avoir vu Sakura au restaurant, et j'aimerais qu'on essaie de la chercher demain.

**Sonomi** : D'accord ma petite Tomoyo, tout ce que tu voudras. Tu pourras prendre la limousine avec grand-père demain.

**Tomoyo** : Merci beaucoup maman.

Misty était déjà dans la cuisine à faire le petit déjeuner lorsque Syaoran descendit.

**Misty** : Bon matin Syaoran. Alors, ce souper, c'était bien?

Syaoran rougit.

**Syaoran** : Oui… merci beaucoup Misty, c'était très gentil de ta pars.

**Misty** : Ce n'est rien mon garçon. As-tu finalement pu te déclarer?

**Syaoran** : Oui, elle m'a avouer qu'elle m'aimait elle aussi.

**Misty** : C'est merveilleux. J'en étais sûre!

Elle envoya les deux jeunes amoureux faire des courses dans l'après-midi. Les deux marchaient mains dans la main. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour prendre une glace. Les deux étaient assis à une table à jaser quand une limousine noire passa près d'eux. Tomoyo reconnut tout de suite Sakura.

Elle descendit de la limousine. Son grand-père la suivait. Elle se dirigea vers la jeune fille pour lui parler.

**Tomoyo** : Sakura, c'est bien toi?

Sakura resta un moment surprise. Sa cousine se tenait juste en face d'elle.

**Sakura** : Euh… oui Tomoyo, c'est moi.

Tomoyo lui sauta immédiatement dans les bras.

**Tomoyo** : Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir! On croyait que tu étais morte.

Tomoyo pleurais sur l'épaule de Sakura. Celle-ci était encore ébranlée que sa cousine l'ait reconnu. Syaoran ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Le grand-père de Sakura arriva et la pris dans ses bras.

**M. Amamya **: Je suis heureux de te voir Sakura. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir retourner à la maison avec nous.

Sakura se crispa lorsqu'elle entendit les paroles du vieil homme.

**Sakura** : Non, jamais. Je ne veux pas retourner chez moi!

**M. Amamya** : Oh que si, tu rentres Sakura Kinomoto! Tu nous as assez fait peur comme ça.

Sakura essaya d'attraper la main de Syaoran, mais elle fût entraînée trop vite.

**Syaoran** : Sakura!

**Sakura** : Je t'aime Syaoran!

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues des deux amoureux. Il vît la jeune fille qu'il aimait entraînée dans la limousine noire qui partie. Syaoran comprit trop tard qu'il ne reverrais peutêtre plus Sakura.


	5. Mariage

Voici le dernier chapitre. Et oui, je sais que c'était un peu court, mais après ce chapitre, je crois que je vais avoir puiser tout le jus que je pouvais pour ce fanfic. On va finalement savoir c'est qui le mariage arrangé de Sakura!

**Laumie** : Merci beaucoup encore une fois!

**Luna amy** : Je suis contente que tu aimes la personnalité de Sakura. Ça fait changement de voir qu'elle transgresse les règles elle aussi.

**Akarum** : C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas chanceux ces deux-là! Mais enfin, tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre.

**Dine** : Je sais que c'est pas juste. Mais peutêtre que làça va être mieux.

**Ciçouille** : Tu vas enfin savoir si Syaoran va revoir Sakura.

**SyaoSyao** : Euh… je suis pas sadique… Je sais que je n'aurais peutêtre pas du les séparer mais bon, trop tard c'est fait.

**represente78 **: Encore une fois, ne pète pas un câble car la voici la suite. Et pour le mariage arrangé… tu le sauras en temps et lieu!

**Ti-Ni.Nani** : Oui, malheureusement je suis sérieuse quand je dit que c'est mon dernier chapitre. Bien que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fic, je ne crois pas que j'aurais beaucoup de chose à dire après ça.

**juju black** : Je suis contente que ça t'aie surprise. J'ai eu l'effet que je voulais.

* * *

Misty parlait au téléphone. Syaoran était dans sa chambre, ne voulant plus rien faire. 

**Misty** : Oui je comprend Yukito. Je suis désolée moi aussi. Tu lui diras bonjour de notre pars. Au revoir.

Syaoran savait que Misty parlait à un des amis de Sakura. Il avait souvent entendu sa bien-aimée appeler un certain Yukito. Il soupira en repensant à la journée d'avant. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'il allait perdre celle qu'il aimait aussi vite.

Misty cogna à la chambre de Syaoran.

**Misty** : Je sens que tu as besoin de parler mon petit.

Syaoran ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas le goût d'en parler.

**Misty** : J'ai parlé avec un ami de Sakura. Malheureusement, il ne croit pas que tu vas pouvoir la revoir. Ça nous fait beaucoup de peine à nous aussi, mon petit.

Syaoran alla pleurer doucement dans les bras de Misty. Maintenant, c'était sûre, il avait perdu tout espoir de revoir un jour celle qu'il aimait.

**Misty** : Ne pleures pas. Pense aux bons moments que vous avez passé ensemble.

Il resta un moment à pleurer dans les bras de la vieille dame.

Il passa une nuit affreuse. Il n'était pas capable de dormir. Le lendemain matin, il descendit rejoindre Misty.

**Syaoran** : Misty, j'ai pris une décision.

**Misty** : Oui je t'écoutes Syaoran.

**Syaoran** : Je vais aller rejoindre ma famille.

**Misty** : Tu es sûr?

**Syaoran** : Oui, de toute façon, j'ai perdu tout espoir d'être de retour avec Sakura. Je vais rejoindre ma mère et lui dire que j'acceptes son arrangement.

**Misty** : Je suis désolé pour toi. Fait très attention à toi mon grand. Et n'hésite pas à appeler s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

Sakura était dans sa chambre. Bien qu'elle était contente de revoir sa famille, elle s'ennuyait énormément de Syaoran. Quelqu'un cogna à sa porte.

**Personne** : Sakura, c'est moi Yukito, tu veux bien m'ouvrir?

Sakura se leva et alla lui ouvrir la porte. C'était la seule personne à qui elle permettais l'accès à sa chambre.

**Yukito** Ça va ma grande?

Sakura essaya de sourire un peu à Yukito.

**Yukito** : J'ai appelé Misty pour lui dire que tu allais bien aujourd'hui et pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

**Sakura** : Merci Yukito.

**Yukito** : Je suis désolé pour toi et Syaoran. C'est vraiment bête ce qui vous arrives.

Sakura pleura un peu dans les bras de Yukito.

**Sakura** : Ce qui me fait le plus de peine c'est qu'au moment où je croyais avoir trouvé la personne parfaite pour moi, je vais devoir me marier avec quelqu'un que je ne connais même pas. Dire que le mariage est dans une semaine.

Sakura pleura doucement. Depuis qu'elle était revenu, elle ne faisait que ça, pleurer dans les bras réconfortants de Yukito.

**Yukito** : Si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour toi, n'hésite pas à me le demander.

Yukito sorti de sa chambre un air triste sur le visage. Ça lui faisait vraiment de la peine de voir Sakura dans un tel état. Il croisa Toya.

**Toya** : J'aimerais te parler Yukito.

Yukito suivit le jeune jusqu'à sa chambre. Il se doutait bien de quoi Toya voulait lui parler.

**Toya** : Si je comprend bien, tu étais au courant de tout?

Yukito regarda ses pieds. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas l'avoir dit à Toya.

**Toya** : Je comprends que tu n'ai pas voulu m'en parler. Je ne t'en veux pas. Et je veux te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour elle.

Yukito sourit au jeune homme. Il était vraiment heureux que son ami le comprenne. Il pensa un instant et il se dit que c'était le moment où jamais d'avouer ses sentiments à Toya.

**Yukito** : Toya, je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

Toya posa son index sur la bouche de Yukito lui souriant.

**Toya** : Je sais déjà, Yuki. Et moi aussi.

Et lentement, il approcha son visage près de celui de Yukito qui semblait un peu confus. Il pouvait sentir le parfum du jeune homme qu'il désirait tant. Lentement, il embrassa Yukito. Lorsque ce baiser fût terminer, la tête de Yukito tournait encore.

**Yukito** : Depuis quand le sais-tu?

**Toya** Ça fait assez longtemps. Je n'avais juste jamais eu le courage nécessaire pour poser ce geste.

Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour. Sakura allait se marier dans 5 heures. Tomoyo s'occupait de l'habiller et de la coiffer.

**Tomoyo** : Ce que tu vas être belle comme ça!

Sakura afficha un bref sourire pour remercier Tomoyo du compliment. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à la fête aujourd'hui. Elle s'excusa auprès de Tomoyo et se dirigea vers le téléphone. Elle composa le numéro de Misty. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait la force de l'appeler depuis qu'elle était de retour chez elle.

**Misty** : Oui bonjour?

**Sakura** : Bonjour Misty, est-ce que je pourrais parler à Syaoran?

**Misty** : Bonjour ma petite Sakura. Je suis désolée, mais Syaoran a décidé de retourner dans sa famille. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le numéro.

**Sakura** (déçu) : Je comprend. Au revoir Misty.

Sakura couru s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Yukito qui avait vu la scène alla la rejoindre.

**Yukito** Ça va aller ma grande?

**Sakura** : Je crois. Je ne veux juste pas me marier avec cet inconnu.

**Yukito** : Je comprends. Veux-tu savoir une bonne nouvelle au moins.

Il se dit que cela allait peutêtre ramener le sourire à Sakura. Depuis le temps qu'elle l'agaçait avec cela.

**Yukito** : J'ai fini par me déclarer à ton frère.

**Sakura** (surprise) : Ah oui? Et qu'a-t-il répondu?

Yukito rougit fortement à cette question. Il se voyait mal expliquer à Sakura comment son frère avait réagit. Elle le regarda et sourit, elle avait tout compris du malaise de Yuki.

**Sakura** : Au moins, un de nous deux aura une fin heureuse.

C'était maintenant l'heure. Sakura marchait dans l'église au son de la marche nuptiale. Elle n'avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil à son futur mari. Celui-ci ne semblait pas non plus lui porter la moindre attention. Sur le visage des deux jeunes gens, on y lisait la tristesse. On voyait bien qu'ils s'étaient sacrifiés pour leur famille.

Le prête commença la cérémonie. Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Sakura, mais personne ne le remarqua à cause du voile. Le prête allait maintenant leur faire prononcé les vœux de mariage. Ces vœux que Sakura craignait tant…

Elle se retourna pour la première fois vers celui qui allait être son futur époux. Elle leva les yeux pour enfin regarder qu'elle genre d'homme elle allait épouser.

**Sakura** : _Pourvu que ce ne soit pas une personne trop âgée où quelque chose comme ça_.

Elle resta sans bougé, trop surprise pour faire quoi que ce soit.

L'homme n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il attendait que le prête fasse son petit discours habituel. C'est alors qu'il reconnu le nom de sa futur épouse.

**Prête** : Li Syaoran, acceptez-vous de prendre comme légitime épouse Kinomoto Sakura.

Il n'entendit rien du reste de la phrase du prête. Il regarda pour la première fois la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui.

**Syaoran** : Sakura? C'est bien toi?

La jeune fille lui sauta dans les bras. Les deux pleuraient de joie de s'être enfin retrouvé.

**Syaoran** : Alors, la compagnie de ton grand-père était la Amamya Corporation? Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux!

Sakura essuya quelques larmes. Elle regarda Syaoran droit dans les yeux.

**Sakura** (riant) : Je t'aime Syaoran!

**Syaoran** : Moi aussi Sakura!

**Sakura** : Maintenant, je suis encore plus sûre que les âmes soeurs existent et qu'elles font tout pour se retrouver!

Et les deux s'embrassèrent devant l'assemblée qui applaudissait les nouveaux mariés. Sakura aussi allait l'avoir sa fin heureuse.

* * *

Voici enfin la fin de mon fanfic, Mariage arrangé. Alors surpris de la fin? Je sais que plusieurs s'en était douté, mais je n'était quand même pas pour les séparer 

J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé écrire cette fic et je tiens à vous remercier de l'avoir lu autant et de m'avoir fait autant de reviews! Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de lire tous vos commentaires.


End file.
